


it's not that simple

by thebetterbina



Series: The RK800 "Connor" Series #313 248 317 - ## [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Complete, Depression, Digital Art, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Needs a Hug, IT HAS DRAWINGS INSIDE THANKS TO MY BELOVED MOONBEE, Inspired by Art, M/M, Naive Connor, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Pictures, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sad Hank Anderson, Sex, Size Difference, Smoking, hank thinks he cant have connor so goes to get love somewhere else, this is so sad alex play despacito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: “So? See anyone you like?”He jumps as the AI flickered into view beside him, her head canted in a curious tilt - an even smile still on features acting as if she hadn’t just given Hank a heart attack.“Uh --”How’s he supposed to spill to a flat screen AI the fact he has a raging boner for his android colleague?this fic has PICTURES and it now has BIG DICK ENERGYthis is the twitter thread that started all this shit"Connor" Series number #313 248 317 - 52     //     “Noah”





	it's not that simple

**Author's Note:**

> big credits to [@moon_bee_](https://twitter.com/moon_bee_) on twitter who keeps shoving ideas down my throat that i keep accepting because apparently im a masochist who likes to be forced into writing porn
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also credits to moonbee because she draws the moST AMAZING SHIT AND NEEDS MORE RECOGNITION AND VALIDATION I LOVE YOU HHGNGGNNGNNNGG
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [this is the twitter thread that started all this shit](https://twitter.com/moon_bee_/status/1046641588087263232)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> there's a brief mention of another character here and she basically [looks like this](https://static.zerochan.net/Auresque.full.1913677.jpg) all credits go to shilin and carciphona for the character design because hNGNGNGNGNGNNNHHNHNHNH
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i'm [@thebetterbina](https://twitter.com/thebetterbina) and i dare you to come @ me with ideas
> 
>  
> 
>    
> GIVE ME COMMENTS AND KUDOS ME AND MOONBEE BOTH WANT VALIDATION OKAY
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!!! FOR ANYONE WHO READS THESE THINGS i'm thinking of making this a cute little series on all the other connors that get activated and choose what they want to do with their lives JSNFKSJFNSJND i'm going by the logic #-51 is our baby protagonist that doesn't die and get replaced throughout the game

__

 

 

 

 _Eden’s only down the street_ , became a common saying when the first club opened its doors in Detroit - it’s a pretty crude joke in hindsight, mocking God and making something meant to be ethereal a reality.

 

 

_Heaven isn’t garbed angels with mighty swords._

 

_Heaven isn’t trumpets and holy ascension._

 

_Heaven isn’t rapture and the highest salvation._

 

 

Heaven is pure **lust** , **pleasure** , and **carnal desire**. Heaven is a vice that wraps, coils and strangles you for all your worth. Heaven is absolute **ruin**.

 

 

Knocking on heaven’s door is literal now, so that begs the question: who answers at the gate - dear old Saint Peter? Or does the Devil smile and bid you welcome?

 

 

Hank never bothered to find out, until he finds himself caught at the entrance.

 

 

It’s strange, the mixture of pinks and purples that made the club stand out from the dull bleariness of Detroit. He hated it when he first saw it, too many colours and the obnoxious CyberLife approved stamp. Even after the revolution, what with androids finally given rights - the damn building still stood where it was, the only difference being the androids inside willingly decided to stay, we’re taken care of, and were paid to do what they did.

 

 

So there Hank finds himself, standing like an idiot, in front of an entirely legal android sex club with one foot already in the coffin.

 

 

_“Hi there, handsome.”_

 

 

The sultry voice catches his attention, he glances up to meet the eyes of the well known resident AI of Eden’s Club - Eden herself, her voluptuous figure so clearly modeled by screen, tumble of burning red hair fell past her shoulders, a twinkling of emerald eyes to go against his icy blue ones. The thin piece of cloth only barely covering her countenance left precious little for the imagination, considering most AI were deviant - he wisely understands the AI still stood for what she was designed for.

 

 

_“I’m sure our club will have someone a bear like yourself will like. We’re not just exclusive to WR and HR models anymore you know?”_

 

 

A giggle, coy little smile playing on reddened lips - if this is a trap then he’s definitely fallen in. Damn AI and their advanced programming. Damn the fact he’s lusting after someone he shouldn’t even be thinking of touching.

 

 

_“Well come on, step in.”_

 

 

He feels reluctant, but he does so.

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

The first thing he notices when stepping in are the lack of those weird tiny cubicle pods, a little inhumane to have a paid worker stand in a tight space and wait to be purchased he supposed - the poles are still there though, a dancer for every stage, the low beat thrumming in the background while they moved expertly through the motions. He’s never taken the time, but finally appreciates the authenticity that went into making androids look so human; from the arch of a back, to flitting eyes that glance over him with a smile. He realizes his hatred back then probably stemmed from the fact they couldn’t be considered human even though they were clearly modelled to look as such.

 

 

One android revolution later and he can finally take the time to _admire_.

 

 

_“So? See anyone you like?”_

 

 

He jumps as the AI flickered into view beside him, her head canted in a curious tilt - an even smile still on features acting as if she hadn’t just given Hank a heart attack.

 

 

“Uh --”

 

 

How’s he supposed to spill to a flat screen AI the fact he has a raging boner for his android colleague?

 

 

_“If you have a preference you can always tell me.”_

 

 

The suggestion is hummed softly, almost innocently, a smart tactic to use with those a little embarrassed by their own preference and sexuality which is exactly what Hank is right now. Embarrassed. Mildly ashamed. He tries to convince himself it’s a one off thing to get the pent up frustration out of his system. He convinces himself it’s so he can have a decent, unobstructed, healthy friendly relationship with Connor. He convinces himself it’s so Connor can continue to smile brightly, without the worry of a relationship with a recovering alcoholic that will ensure. He does this for Connor.

 

 

~~It’s an excuse and he knows it.~~

 

 

“Male. Brown hair, brown eyes, not bulky in stature but lean enough. I don’t mind the face.”

 

 

He can practically hear the AI hum next to him. _“What about his attitude?”_

 

 

The question catches him a little off guard, but then again he does suppose he didn’t exactly enjoy the thought of being _topped_ by a substitute imaginary Connor. He swallows, Adam's apple bobbing as he considered the words.

 

 

“Docile … innocent, not naive but just … innocent.”

 

 

_“Then you’re in luck, there’s someone on duty who fits your preference. Follow me to Room 8 please.”_

 

 

He’s guided through the halls, the AI flickering from one panel to the other all as if walking right beside him. He notes the fact there were some androids that worked on the main floor, from cleaners to servers - huh, if there’s a bar in Eden he’s definitely making another trip.

 

 

It doesn’t take long to reach the entirely separate space of the individual rooms, he’s reminded of the time he took a case with Connor concerning a murder in one of them - not a pretty memory but he knows at least there are strict regulations protecting the androids that work there now.

 

 

_“Put your hand on the scanner and just follow the instructions, I’m always a name away if you need me.”_

 

 

With a saunter the AI disappears from view, probably out to target another poor indecisive soul like Hank.

 

 

At least now he knew where they relocated the pricey scanners, a definite boost to help identify each and every guest that went into what room, a plus on keeping the androids away from those with overall histories of violence and aggression.

 

 

Numbly, he places his palm firmly on the outline, a brief flash and his name appears. He grimaces, how is he going to explain this to Connor when he asks?

 

 

He’ll cross the bridge when he gets there.

 

 

 

_Hello, Hank Anderson!_

_Noah, is waiting inside._

_Please choose the duration you wish to stay for:_

 

 

 

He ponders awhile before choosing an hour, he’s in no rush to get back, but frankly can’t handle the idea of spending any longer in bed with someone else.

 

 

 

_Transaction completed! Enjoy your time!_

 

 

 

The door slides open, Hank takes a couple of steps in, the door slides to a close behind him, and then he proceeds to take a step back at android waiting on him.

 

 

“C- _Connor_?”

 

 

Tuft of soft brown locks, earthly doe eyes, sculpted features that made the android look a little too gentle to be law enforcement - and a naked body he’s committed to memory from seeing too many times to count.

 

 

The android on the bed only gives a curious tilt of head.

 

 

“Judging by that reaction I’m guessing you know a model that looks like me. My name’s Noah though, but still, if it makes you comfortable you can call me Connor.”

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

 _God, even the voice is the name_ , Hank is reminded to the first time he met the police android - all stiff words and goofy speech, even features that didn’t crack into smiles or frowns when pushed. The android before him wasn’t _his_ Connor, wasn’t the one he got through cases with, not the one he had to chastise for licking things off the floor, not the one that broke into silly smiles and had a laugh so sweet it broke his old heart to pieces when hearing it.

 

 

“No, no - _sorry_ , I was just ... surprised.”

 

 

“Understandable, I guess you’re a cop if you know my model.”

 

 

Hank only gives a gruff mumble of affirmation. It’s unnerving to say the least, but Hank should’ve expected it - androids were given free choice of where they wanted to work, and just because RK800 was meant to be an investigative android didn’t mean _all_ of them went into that profession. The android, he remembers the screen name as Noah, doesn’t pry further which he’s eternally thankful for.

 

 

Still it doesn’t settle the unrest in him watching the body move, godforsaken black skin tight shorts printed with the glowing _Eden’s Club_ logo the one thing he tries to focus on before roaming upwards. The body built similar in every aspect, lean and muscular but not overly so, the moles he’s learned each position of are found at every corner he glances. They're clear copies of each other, but even in a sea of them Hank knows he'd spot _his_ Connor in a heartbeat.

 

 

“So what would you like to start with Mr Anderson? Or … would you prefer I call you _Hank_?”

 

 

The change of tone is enough to shake him to his core - a coquettish grin he’d never expect on his Connor, pretty eyes he’s grown to love batting _seductively_. There’s a purr somewhere as the _not_ Connor speaks, the fever he’s felt comes rearing to the front. He pushes the doubts back, shutting off his better self in favour of answering to more primal needs.

 

 

He crashes into a kiss with the _not_ Connor, Noah, it’s awkward at best - he hasn’t kissed anyone on the lips since his wife but Noah’s programming does wonders in realigning their mouths and slotting tongues together. A soft moan from the android is all it takes for Hank to be at half mast, and he feels like a horny highschooler again, getting excited over seeing a pair of exposed thighs.

 

 

They part the kiss, a wet trail of saliva left between them as a testament to what he started. Ever soft chocolate eyes are looking up at him as he watches the android lower to the floor, face carefully leveled to where his dick was. A tentative hand moves to palm his erection and Hank _groans_.

 

 

“Should I suck you off?”

 

 

He almost expected the clinical term for a fellatio but is thankfully rewarded by lingo more commonly used, he gives a brief nod and watches the android work through his belt buckle and zipper a little too expertly to be considered ‘innocent’ in his books but he doesn't complain. His cock is freed from the constraints of his underwear and he’s not given any leeway to the sudden wet, warm _softness_ engulfing him that has Hank practically balking.

 

 

_Jesus, they weren’t kidding when they said androids made better sex partners._

 

 

What’s surprising is how he’s taken right down to the hilt, because _of course_ androids don’t have a sense gag reflex even when your dick is definitely above average and has caused more than one human to back out of a one night stand. _Of course_ his cock is currently being sucked on with an unbearable amount of gentleness, he’s already at full mast and he’s pretty sure he’d finish on the spot if the blowjob got any more aggressive.

 

 

Thankfully it doesn’t, he softly pushes Noah and the android stops and pulls away, pallid lips leaving with a soft pop - he’s getting more turned on by the minute and it’s not helping his imagination in any way.

 

 

“Get on the bed.” It’s said more gruffly than intended, by Noah doesn't complain, just does what he’s told without so much as a flicker of any emotion indicating displeasure.

 

 

He mounts the android, two legs splayed apart like a pretty picture. He has to constantly remind himself this isn’t _his_ Connor, this isn’t the awkward android he fell in love with. He slicks two of his fingers with his own saliva, positioning them at the entrance of the android before being promptly stopped, he gives a quirk of brow.

 

 

“You don’t have to, I’m already equipped with a self lubricating system and I can accommodate your … wide girth.”

 

 

Hank returns the comment with a soft _huh_ , a part of him wondering if Connor was the same - he remembered briefly Connor speaking to him about it, only to cut the android off because he didn’t exactly want the finer details of Connor's android anatomy to seep into his imagination.

 

 

Well he doesn’t have to imagine now, the hole is slick and wet and Hank slides in and - Hank damn near _comes_ with just how tight it feels. If Noah didn’t feel anything before - he certainly did now, he watches the slow rising of the chest, face flushed as much as an android's blue blush would go. He moves a fraction and the prettiest little _mewl_ elicits from soft lips.

 

 

“You feel that?”

 

 

“I-I’m also- _ah-_ equipped with pleasure sensors-”

 

 

That’s all the information Hank really needs before he starts, a slow but punishing rhythm that has the android practically writhing. Very briefly does he pause to close the splayed legs, dick still firmly seated in the agonizing warmth, he puts the androids feet next to his head; Noah’s body now resembling a loose L before he resumes the slowly quickening pace.

 

 

Broken moans fill the quiet lull of the room, Noah grappling onto the sheets as if his life depended on it - Hank derives a sick kind of pleasure at being the one to do this, watching the androids back arch beautifully off the sheets when he slides out completely and thrusts his whole length back in. He’s close now, at the edge, and it would take a final push before-

 

 

“Yes, _Hank_ , just like that-”

 

 

He comes with a visceral **growl** , Connor’s name on his lips.

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

Smoke coils lazily around them, the room fills with the stench of tobacco but Noah had assured him it was completely fine as long as Hank didn’t burn anything.

 

 

So he finds himself buying another hour with the android, but Hank doesn’t touch him, they just lie there, staring at the ceiling. They talk about the most mundane things; when Noah deviated, when he decided to join the club, they talk about Hank and how he fairs at work and why he decided to come today.

 

 

“It’s ... not my place to say this,” Noah starts the sentence slow, Hank can tell there’s measure in what he wants to say. “But I think you should tell him, Connor I mean, about your feelings.”

 

 

Hank almost feels inclined to agree, he drags the cigarette between his lips, a plume is blown out and the words are spoken before he can decide against it.

 

 

“It’s not that simple.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: so I like writing fanfics and I thought you'd like this short porn piece i did because i was inspired by-
> 
>  
> 
> moonbee: HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA YEAH IM GONNA KIDNAP YOU PUT YOU IN THE BASEMENT AND MAKE YOU WRITE A BOOK


End file.
